


Magic in Me

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Bossy Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Established Relationship, Extremis Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, Smut, Teasing, top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Stephen had a way of reducing Tony into a shaking, moaning mess and he loved every single moment of it.





	Magic in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt number two at IronStrange. I noticed there was very, very little ABO in this particular ship so I thought I'd add at least one fic.
> 
>  
> 
> The title is a horrible pun and I'm an awful person because it amused the fuck out of me when I chose it. It shouldn't take you too long to get it. *hides face*

Tony shifted on the soft sheets underneath his knees, spreading them wider when a hand tapped against his inner thigh, as arousal twisted hotly in his belly. He could feel where the Cloak was wrapped around his upper body, keeping his arms pressed to the small of his back, as shaking hands lightly moved over the swell of his ass.

“No one would believe me if I told them how fucking kinky you are, Merlin.” He could hear a low huff of fond amusement as the fingers touching him shifted and brushed teasingly over the very spot Tony _needed_ to be touched. “Un-fucking-real. Magical kinky bastard.”

 _That_ was a snort.

Tony grinned. It was always an interesting accomplishment when he made Stephen snort. It ruined that smooth, put-together mask he liked to show the world. Tony loved shattering masks even if he wore his own frequently.

That was also probably why he _loved_ getting under Stephen’s skin until the Alpha snapped back at him or, on the best occasions, dragged Tony through a portal and reduced him to a whimpering mess begging for Stephen’s knot.

The Cloak shifted and flicked him causing Tony to jerk, swear and then moan when a finger pushed into him _finally_.

“Oh _fuck_.”

“That is the point, isn’t it?” the dry, smug tone made Tony want to both stick his tongue out and make some kind of snappy remark. He managed to bite back both responses but only because the finger inside of him was rubbing teasingly against his prostate and pleasure was burning through him in all the best ways.

He could feel the way his insides were flooding with slick, body eager and ready, in preparation for taking an Alpha. His cheeks were burning with his building arousal and his breathing was started to shudder in his chest as his heart pounded with anticipation.

Under his skin he could feel the way Extremis was burning and burning, surging through him and setting his Omega instincts ablaze, with every brush of Stephen’s finger. There had been no way to know _what_ Extremis would do to an Omega, it had only ever been used on Betas and two Alphas, but Tony had rolled the dice. Everything, thanks to Extremis, was amplified and Stephen’s teasing touches were sending it into overdrive.

His eyes were probably glowing and he didn’t doubt that Stephen could _feel_ the heat burning a little hotter inside of Tony’s body.

“ _Sadist_.” He hissed viciously when Stephen let his magic lightly brushed against Tony, teasing Tony with additional bursts of pleasure he was pretty sure were an abuse of magic, as a second finger pressed into his loosened entrance.

Stephen chuckled, “You say the sweetest things, Tony. However did I get such an adorable, docile Omega?”

Tony snarled when Stephen shifted his fingers so they were barely brushing his prostate now, spreading him wide and encouraging his body to produce more slick while keeping him on edge. He squirmed in the Cloak’s hold but it kept him in place and his face smashed further into the mattress without his hands to brace him.

Stephen spread his fingers, magic adding additional stimulation and sending desperation screaming through him, before a third one pushed in and Tony groaned at the delightfully increasing feeling of full. He was close. He was _so close_ to getting an Alpha cock that he could taste it.

That was if Stephen stopped taking his fucking time and actually got down to business.

Tony’s mouth fell open when, without warning, Stephen twisted his fingers and pressed against his prostate sending pleasure flying through his body in an all-consuming wave that stole his breath. It had his insides flooding with slick and tore a loud, keening kind of wail from his mouth.

He could _feel_ the way Stephen’s magic had changed its focus to keep his body thrumming in pleasure in a way that was clearly unnatural.

Tony’s head was spinning, his body had gone lax and the only thing keeping him from completely slumping as he shuddered through the pleasure continuing to light up inside of him was the Cloak still wrapped around him.

He felt like he could float, instincts and body singing with satisfaction, while Stephen played his body like a fine-tuned instrument. Tony was pretty sure Doctors were the best kind of lover. The only thing topping that was a magical Doctor because _wow_.

“Still with me?” there was that smug tone that Tony had grown an unnatural fondness for. He managed a soft, low moan as he jerked and another burst of pleasure raced through him courtesy of Stephen’s magic. “Ready for more?”

The fingers inside of him slowly pulled out, brushing against his sensitive rim, leaving him empty and slick.

A sound of protest escaped him without thought, mind still tumbling and floating on the pleasure now constantly surging through him without any sign of stopping, and earned a low chuckle. “Capable of reducing Tony Stark into a shaking mess of wordless pleasure. I should add that to my business card.”

 _Ass_.

The word floated through his mind with warm affection as Stephen settled between his knees, spreading them wider, until Tony was in the perfect pose for presenting himself to be mounted by an Alpha.

It was a pose very few had ever gotten the pleasure of witnessing him in.

Tony only had to wait a few seconds before he felt the blunt, thick head of an Alpha cock pushing against his loosened hole. The sensation stole his breath and had him trembling with anticipation as Stephen’s magic continued to send wave after wave of pleasure spiraling through him.

Inside of him Extremis burned as it augmented the positive sensations, heating through his veins, as Stephen pushed in at a slow and steady pace.

“ _Fuck._ ” The word burst out of him as bit by bit the feeling of _full_ had everything else fading away until the only thing he could focus on was pleasure and the Alpha behind him. He could feel where Stephen was gripping his hips before the Alpha thrust forward, sinking several more inches in and groaning in satisfaction. “Fuck, Stephanie, _fuck_.” Tony could hear a low huff at the nickname even as he shifted and moaned lowly.

“How are you still so tight?” Stephen’s voice was rough, wrecked, as Tony shifted and pushed back with a whine. “You’re designed to drive me insane. Absolutely insane.”

Tony, somehow, managed a cocky smirk despite the blissful pleasure filling him. He prided himself on his ability to drive anyone and everyone crazy. “I aim to please.”

Anything else he might have said was stolen when Stephen thrust again, sinking completely inside and briefly stealing Tony’s ability to think because _yes yes yes yes yes_. He felt the fingers on him flex, tighten, as Stephen waited a moment before lazily drawing his hips back.

“ _Ohhhhh_ _fuck_.”

No one seemed to know how to drive him crazy quite like Stephen Strange. Tony wanted to turn them, shove Stephen down and ride him until the far too composed Alpha was swearing despite the fact that his Omega instincts were _purring_ at Stephen’s complete domination.

Tony liked to be contrary by nature.

It was the principle of the matter because being predictable was boring and Tony was _not_ boring.

The feeling of Stephen thrusting into him, finally being full and split open, pulled moan after needy moan from him effortlessly. He had always been shameless when it came to pleasure, absolutely shameless when it came to sex, and being able to be completely free with it made it all the more enjoyable.

“Harder, _Alpha_ , fuck me harder!”

“Always so bossy.”

That didn’t mean Stephen didn’t comply. It came harder _and_ faster. Tony’s mouth fell open as he moaned, ass clenching and body singing with bliss as his Alpha roughly fucked him into the mattress that had started to creak lowly with each powerful snap of Stephen’s hips. Stephen really needed a new mattress but there was something delightfully hot hearing the creaking squeak of the mattress increasing with the power behind Stephen’s thrusts.

“Come on, _Alpha_ , not going to break if you actually put some effort into it.” He really just couldn’t resist but Stephen moved faster and magic surged through Tony as he was reduced to wordless, wrecked moans of need and encouragement.

He barely noticed the Cloak slipping away, one of Stephen’s hands holding his wrists in place behind his back, as his Alpha’s knot started to catch on his rim. Tony whimpered at each denial of Stephen’s knot tying them together until Stephen started rutting up against him and finally pushed it inside.

“Fuck!” Stephen’s knot swelled, pushed against Tony’s rhythmically flexing inner walls, to tie them together and send Tony spiraling into another orgasm. “ _Stephen_.” He sighed his Alpha’s name, content and happily sated, as the magic writhing inside of him eased and his body went completely limp underneath Stephen. Behind him he could hear low moans of enjoyment as Stephen rocked up against him and Tony’s muscles milked his knot.

“Brat.”

Tony grinned smugly, happily going with Stephen as they settled on their sides, while arms curled around him and pulled him back against a warm chest. Their legs ended up tangled and Tony breathed in their combined scent with satisfaction burning in his chest. “Sadist.”

“The scent of content, happy Omega says something else.” There was the Alpha pride and pleasure that Tony had come to expect when Stephen had fucked him until Tony was speechless and pliant.

He wasn’t going to deny it.

Stephen excelled at mind-blowing sex.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is...IronStrange ABO smut with magic and, because there is probably something wrong with me, the Cloak of Levitation. If I'm going to drag Mjolnir into ThunderIron then I'm going to absolutely drag that poor Cloak into IronStrange.
> 
> I'm hoping my second attempt at IronStrange was something you all enjoyed and that I did Stephen justice. He shares some similarities with Tony but he also has this very distinct personality that sets them apart. I'm going to cross my fingers that at least a few of you like this one.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought of this one!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
